Need to be Next to You
by sassybiatch
Summary: Just moments after the war, Harry bumped into Draco and they both ended up in bed. When Harry woke up, Draco was nowhere to be found. Years after, they meet again but when the night ended, Draco ended up in the hospital. HP/DM slight mentions of HG/BZ PP/RW. Songfic blab. Reviews please


**NEED TO BE NEXT TO YOU**

_It has been 6 years but I still can't seem to forget him. Damn!_ He thought as he downed his glass of firewhiskey. Draco Malfoy sat alone in the corner booth of a pub. He usually goes there alone after his work at the Ministry as an Auror. After their graduation at Hogwarts, he joined the Auror training in hope of making a new name or perhaps to clean out some of the stains of his family name.

Every night he goes to different pubs and clubs drinking his heart out until he feels that he will pass out. _I can't believe I just let it slipped thru. I was so stupid!_ He could still remember that night very clearly in his head. That night was his happiest and also his loneliest. _If only I had the courage then. If only I wasn't a coward to admit. It could have been different, couldn't it?_ He gazed out at the dancing couples on the floor.

He tried dating others but he ended up with men having the same features that he does. Black hair but never as unruly as his, green eyes but never the same shade as his emerald ones, tan muscled body but not the same as his. He sighed as he ordered another glass of his drink. _Even if I wanted to straighten things out, it would be difficult! Why? Because for some reason, he seemed to vanish from the face of the earth. No one even knows where he is. Not even Granger or the Weasleys have any clue._ Another sigh escapes his lips.

* * *

…_6 years ago…_

The war is over, Voldemort is dead! They are celebrating because they are now free from the Dark Lord and mourning at the same time due to the loss of their loved ones. After he let his parents flee during Potter and Voldemort's duel, he went back inside the castle to help the injured ones.

He was surveying the corridors of the 4th floor just outside the Gryffindor Common Room, checking to see if there were any injured survivors needing help when he accidentally bumped into Potter. He lost his balance and was about to fall flat on his arse when he caught him. He held onto his arms that were wrapped around his waist as he regained his balance. He looked up into those green orbs and did not notice that they were leaning towards each other.

He did not know when or how it happened; Potter's lips were on his. It started as a simple brushing of lips and it turned into a passionate one. Potter walked them thru into the Common Room still lip locked and groping each other's body. Draco's arms were wrapped around the raven's neck for support as he is being walked back towards the stairs up to the dormitory. He gasped when the back of his knees hit the side of the bed. At that, Potter slid his tongue in his mouth and the battle of their tongues began.

They fell into the bed and with a flick of Potter's wand, their clothes disappeared and reappeared neatly folded by the bedside table. With Potter hovering above him, his breath turned into gasps and pants. He was a shivering mess beneath him. He moaned as his lips were claimed again as the raven's hands travelled down south and stroked him. "I want you Draco, gods I've wanted you for the longest time." He breathed against his ear. "Take me then, I'm yours to take Harry"

_I've wanted this for so long. Take me now, even for just a few moments let me be yours and you mine. I know that after this, you will regret it. Even if you say you want me, I know that it is just for the time being. Spur of the moment actions driven by unexplainable and irrational emotions. I am not worthy of your affection for I am nothing but a Death Eater scum._

Harry took his time in memorising the blonde's lithe body by kissing every inch and caressing every sensitive spot. He touched him with such gentleness and fondness that only a man full of love could bestow. When he deemed him ready, he took his time in claiming him. Waited for him to adjust and take him fully. He rocked on a slow pace at the beginning, making it faster as it goes by. They made love like there will be no tomorrow. They both reached their completeness almost the same time.

Lying on top of Draco, he laid his forehead against the other's and cupped his face to give him a chaste kiss. He gently rolled off to his side and held the blonde in his arms as sleep came to him. The blonde looked at him _I am no good for you Harry. When you wake up, you will realize what a terrible mistake you have done and you will hate me more_ and with that thought, he left the sleeping raven and walked out of his life.

* * *

As he was about to leave and call it a night, he bumped into someone "I'm sorry, I wasn't -" the man who bumped him started but was not able to finish what he was about to say when they looked at each other. "Sorry" Draco said and froze at the same time once he found himself staring at emerald green orbs. "Draco! I didn't expect to bump into you here" Harry exclaimed in shock. "Uhm…well what can I say? This is actually my first time in this place." The blonde replied when he was able to recover from his shock.

"Why don't you join me? So we can catch up with each other." Harry offered with a smile. Draco was hesitant for a while but then nodded. Harry led him to a booth and they sat across each other. While waiting for their drinks "So what's keeping you busy?" Harry asked breaking the silence while eyeing the blonde in front of him. Draco who was busy fumbling with his hands, looked up and shrugged "Nothing much. Just going about here and there usually" and then had his eyes wander around, making sure not to steady his gaze at the man in front of him. And then they were silent again.

Their drinks arrived after a short while. "Hmmm…so, do you work?" Harry started again. Draco took a sip of his drink "Yeah, I do. I work at the Ministry of Magic. And you?" The raven looked at him trying to catch his eyes "Well, after the war I felt the need to control my life. I left the Wizarding World as you could've heard. I moved to America and tried to find my life there" he stopped when he noticed that the blonde was now looking at him. Then he continued after taking a sip of his drink "But it seems that whatever it is that I was searching for was not there. I've been moving from place to place and I kind of got tired that's why I'm back" Draco just nodded and downed another sip, his mind being clouded with his miserable thoughts.

_Maybe he has found someone who will give direction to his life. Whoever that someone is, one thing is for sure. I AM NOT THAT SOMEONE. It kills me not to be able to express what I feel because I know that I will never be good enough for him. I, a slimy Slytherin, good for nothing son of a Death Eater and his long-time rival. I am completely no match for him._ He bitterly thought to himself.

The green eyed man noticed the sudden change of look on those grey eyes. He seems to be in deep thought and something seems to be bothering him. He cleared his throat to obtain the blonde's attention. "Are you currently seeing someone Draco?" The blonde was taken aback with the question and almost spat his drink "Sorry. What was that?" he asked as he grabbed a napkin to dab on his chin where his drink trailed down. Harry chuckled "I asked if you are currently seeing someone right now?" he repeated while toying his index finger around the rim of his glass.

_He's flirting with me_ the blonde mused and brought him out of his sulking mood. "Why'd you want to know?" he smirked at the raven. Before Harry could answer a tall, lanky man with dirty blonde hair approached them "Hey Evan! I missed you!" The said man hugged Harry and kissed him on the lips passionately blocking both Harry and Draco from each other's view. Draco's world shattered at the sight, before he knew what he was doing he stood up, downed his drink in one go and quickly said his goodbyes. He quickly strode to the exit of the said pub and hurried over to the apparition point.

* * *

He landed in his room, he felt empty. He sat on his bed and removed his robes, shoes and socks; only in his shirt and pants he dragged himself to his bathroom. He went under the shower nuzzle and opened it. Slowly he felt his loneliness eating him. _You are such a coward. You can't even fight for what you want. You can't fight for love. You can't fight for him. You let your own weaknesses eat you._ He cried his heart out as he slowly sank to the floor while leaning on the wall. He screamed with all that he can, hoping that it would ease out his pain. Unsatisfied, he walked over to the mirror and took a look at himself.

"Look a t you! You are a major disappointment! Not only would your father be ashamed of you! That is not the way a Malfoy should be! You do not know how to face you fears! Your mother would be disheartened that you cannot even live your life! You've let your misery get to you!" he shouted at himself as he punched the mirror into pieces. _My life is not worth living anymore. I can never be happy. You are my happiness but I will never be yours. How could it be when you've already found your own happiness and that will never be me._ He sadly thought to himself as he held a silver blade on his hand. He slashed himself and the last that he saw before darkness ate him was green.

* * *

Hermione was comfortably sleeping with her husband, Blaise on their bed. It was, after all, 3 o'clock in the morning. Then there was a loud crack and a frantic voice "Mistress Hermione! Master Blaise! Help please! Master Draco needs help! Please wake up!" The couple stirred from their slumber "Glitzy?!" came Blaise's confused voice "What on earth?! What happened to Draco?"

The elf was already punishing itself "Master Draco is badly hurt. Glitzy does not know what to do. He is full of blood. Please help!" and with that the elf disappeared. Hermione scrambled to get out of bed, grabbed their robes and handed her husband his. Together, they did a side-along apparition. They arrived at the Manor and went to search for the blonde in his room. They found him in bathroom beside the sink. There was blood on splashed on the broken mirror, also on the sink and a lot more pooling on the floor around his body. The couple rushed to his side, Hermione being a healer checked for his pulse before Blaise carried him.

* * *

"Ronald! Love, I'm home" Pansy called out as she stepped out of the floo. "I'm here love, in the living room. Guess who our visitor is?" Ron shouted back. Pansy strode to their living room, she gasped when she saw who their guest is. "Oh Harry! It's been a while. How have you been?" She asked the raven haired man as she stepped closer to hug the man. Harry chuckled as he hugged his best mate's wife. "I'm fine Pans. I just got back last night. It's been a while. I missed you guys. So how's Mungo's?" he asked afterwards as he sat back on the chair across the couple.

"It's a bit tiring though. Mione and Blaise was there this morning ─" Pansy started but was cut off by Ron "What happened? Is it little Mia?" Mia Serafina, or Little Mia to her Aunts and Uncles, is the only daughter of Hermione and Blaise who just turned two this year. "Why Mom, what happened to Mia?" Hugo, Pansy and Ron's eldest child asked as he looked at Harry with curiosity. "Nothing kiddo, nothing happened to Mia. Oh and this is your Uncle Harry, your Dad's best friend. Harry this is our eldest, Hugo Reginald." Pansy introduced their son and Harry to each other. "So love, going back to Mione and Blaise…why were they at the hospital?" Ron asked his wife as she is removing her healer robes.

Pansy sighed as she sat beside her husband "They rushed Draco in there. He apparently loss a lot of blood due to incision ─" _CRACK!_ Harry dropped the cup of tea that he was holding at the mention of the incident. Ron quickly fixed the teacup with a flick of his wand as he rushed to his friend "Harry are you alright?" Harry paled "No it can't be. What happened to him Pansy?" was the raven's answer. "He cut himself and he has wounds on his hands. He lost a lot of blood…" those are the only words that registered to him. The next thing he knows is that he is walking along the corridors of St. Mungo's along with Ron and Pansy.

* * *

Draco felt someone holding his uninjured hand. It was warm and wet, wait why is it wet? He can hear someone sniffing, like the person is crying. Who could this person be? Surely no one would be this mushy to cry over him. After all he doesn't have anyone anymore. His mother died as a result of a complicated curse she got during the war, a month after his father received the death kiss in Azkaban, who could this be?

Slowly he opened his eyes and was surprised to find unruly raven black locks bowed down as his hand is being caressed while being held against the said person's cheek. The owner of those black locks looked up as he noticed the twitching of the hand he held. Instantly, Draco was staring at bright emerald green orbs. Draco was confused "Where am I? Am I dead?" came his hoarse voice. Harry smiled a smile of relief "No silly, you're not. You're here in Mungo's. What the hell where you thinking on doing that?" Draco could see the sadness on his face, the hurt in his eyes and hear the pain in his voice.

The blonde looked away, unable to meet those beautiful green eyes. Harry let go of his hand and stood up, walked over to sit on the edge of the bed, beside him. He turned to face the blonde and cupped his face to turn it to face him "Why did you do it Draco? You were lucky Mione and Blaise got there in time, if not, who knows what could've happened?" Those bright emerald green eyes became hard and the angelic voice was full of angst as he said those words. "I wished they did not make it on time. I wished that I could have just died right then and there." Draco responded with a dull voice and with dull grey eyes.

"How could you say that?! How dare you wish that you died?!" Harry's voice rose as he stood up pacing beside the bed. "Nobody would've cared! I've got no one! I'm just some death-eater scum who does not deserve to live!" Draco spat with vile. Harry whirled that instant to face him and look him in the eye "I care Draco! I care!" "Why would you even care?! I am no one! Oh yeah, I almost forgot you might still have that hero's complex of yours, well I don't need you saving me! You can't save me!" Draco was now hysterical as tears stream down his face.

Harry rushed to him and trapped his thrashing arms around in an embrace. Draco struggled to be free from him but still, he is too weak to fight against Harry's well-toned muscles. He succumbed to those arms and hid his face in his chest as he cried. The raven whispered words of comforts and hushed the blonde "That's not true Draco. I'm here, I do care for you. I'm here now, I'm sorry I should have sought you back then instead of running away as well." He said as he punctuated it with a kiss on top of his head.

* * *

Draco looked up to him with eyes shows a mixture of hope, confusion and fear. "Yes Draco. Ever since that fateful day the war ended. That night we shared, I should have not let you go. I should have run after you. I hope you can forgive me." Harry said with pleading eyes as he held the blonde in his arms. "I don't get it. What are you ─" Draco was cut off as Harry kissed him gently, tongue brushing against his lower lip seeking for entrance. He opened his mouth as he gave into Harry. They kissed each other until they were both out of breath and needed to part. Harry was now stroking Draco's face as he leaned into the touch. "How about that guy from the pub?" "That was someone from the past who just can't seem to accept that it has ended. Don't mind about him, he won't bother us anymore." Harry said as he kissed him chastely.

"I love you Draco, ever since fifth year. I have loved you and I always will so don't you ever dare pull that stunt again! You hear me?" the raven told him as his face was cupped. The blonde just nodded and hugged the other man. "I'm sorry Harry. I love you too you know. Ever since that day at Madame Malkin's, I always have."

* * *

After 2 days, Draco was released from the hospital. Harry offered to stay at the Manor to look after him but he opted to stay at Grimmauld Place instead saying that the Manor still reminds him of sad memories. The following day of Draco's release from the hospital, they threw a welcome home party for Harry. The party is not just to welcome Harry home but to introduce him to their children as well since he left the Wizarding World and Britain a few weeks after the war and has only returned just now.

Hermione and Blaise arrived with their only daughter, Mia Serafina. They were soon followed by Ron and Pansy tagging along their son Hugo Reginald and daughter Raya Violette. The Weasleys arrived headed by Arthur and Molly, along with Bill and Fleur and their children Victoire, Dominique and Louis, also with George and Angelina with Fred II and Roxanne. After a few minutes, Percy arrived with his wife Audrey and their daughters, Lucy and Molly followed by Charlie. The last Weasley to arrive was Ginny who is pregnant with her husband Theo Nott. His friends Seamus, Dean, Neville and Luna were also present.

Those who were not aware of Draco's hospital incident were surprised to see him there but were more shock when Harry informed them that they are already a couple. After a few moments, congratulatory comments can be heard and George shouted "This calls for more celebration!" as confetti starts to shower from his wand.

* * *

The night after the party, Harry was leading Draco to his room when "Draco, is it too much to ask for you to spend this night in my room? I just don't feel like being separated from you is all." He said with a sheepish look. The blonde just smiled at him "That wouldn't be a problem. I've actually wanted to ask you that but since you asked first, then I don't see any problem there" and then he chuckled.

As they were lying on the bed, Draco snuggled closer to Harry and laid his head on the raven's chest. Harry slipped his arm around the blonde's shoulder, bringing him closer to his chest. As Harry was stroking those blonde locks, the other man was busy drawing circles on the raven's chest which caused Harry to moan in appreciation. "So tell me Harry, what have you been doing while you were away and why did you leave then?" the blonde asked not looking at the other.

Harry hummed in response as he continued to stroke Draco's while caressing his ear every now and then. "The moment I woke up to find you were gone, I immediately thought that you regret whatever happened between us ─" "No I did not! The reason I left was because I thought the same. Knowing what role I had in the war. I knew that you would hate me the moment you wake up" Draco interjected as he looked up to meet those green emerald orbs. Harry just smiled at him.

"I did not regret any of it Draco. I did not. I left because I thought that you would regret it and I hated myself for that. I went to Germany and started my life there. I ventured in different kinds of businesses and tried to move on, but apparently I left my heart and my life here that's why I went back." He tilted the blonde's face and kissed him gently and passionately. "You are my life and my heart Draco Lucius Malfoy. I came back for you so don't you ever think of doing that again! You hear me!" he breathed against those soft pink lips. Draco deepened the kiss.

With a wave of Harry's hand, their clothes vanished and reappeared folded on the chair beside the bed. Harry slowly moved to be on top of the blonde, carefully avoiding to break their lip lock and not to add weight to him. Draco brought his arms around Harry's neck and moaned against the man on top of him. The raven brought his lips across the blonde's jaw while his hands caressed the other man's sides. He reached Draco's puckered hole and with another wave of his hand, Draco felt that tingling sensation in him.

Harry inserted a single digit in while he sucked on a pert nipple and the blonde whimpered at the intrusion. After a while, he added another while scissoring his fingers against those tight walls. "Fuck, so fucking tight Draco" Harry murmured against him as he continued fingering Draco's tight hole. "I've never had another Harry. Only you." The blonde said as he arched his back when Harry brushed on those sensitive nerves in him. The raven was watching in awe as he saw his lover arch up to meet his thrusts as he threw his head back to the pillows with his eyes dilated and face flushed. Draco moaned as his being is brought up to a different kind of sensation as Harry added another digit in him.

Draco was already a shivering mess beneath Harry's ministrations. He whimpered from the loss when Harry pulled his fingers out of him. He brought the blonde's legs on his shoulders as he aligned himself to the other's entrance. Draco moaned and fisted the sheets as he felt Harry plunged into him slowly. The raven watched in amusement as he saw several emotions flashed on his lover's face. When he felt that he was settled, he started to rock in and out of that lithe body.

Draco moans and whimpers were becoming louder as his prostate was battered by Harry's thrusts. Noticing Draco's neglected member, Harry fisted him as pre-cum starts to overflow. With that additional sensation, Draco arched his back as he came into Harry's hand while screaming his name. As the blonde's walls clenched around him, his thrust became thruster and followed not a little longer as he screamed his name as well. He fell on top of the blonde as both of them were gasping for breath.

He slowly pulled out of Draco and lay beside him as he wrapped his arms around him bringing the blonde closer. He kissed the blonde's temple and waved his hand to clean up their mess and to pull up the sheets on them. "I love you" Draco whispered against his neck as Harry whispered it back against his blonde locks.

**_~Fin~_**


End file.
